poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Jungle Book Read-Along
This is the story of "Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Jungle Book". You can read along with me in your book. You will know when it is time to turn the page when you hear the Jungle Bird call like this. (Bird sound) Let's begin now. It was many years ago when I, Bagheera the Panther and my new friends, Yogi Bear, Boo Boo, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw McGraw, Aggie Doggie, Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, and Squiddy Diddly, found a little lost Mancub. He was alone and unprotected in the Jungle of India. So we took the small boy to a nearby family of Wolves I knew. As we had hoped, the Mother Wolf felt sorry for the Mancub and she said to us, "Everyone, leave him with us and we will raise him." (Bird sound, turn page) That is how little Mowgli, the Mancub came to be brought up by Jungle animals. He was a favorite with all the Wolf cubs of the pack. They treated him just like a brother Wolf. Mowgli even made friends with the Elephants and often marched in their Elephant Patrol. He loved living in the Jungle. Although Mowgli did not know it, Yogi, his gang, and I would often watch him from a distance to make sure he was safe. You see, the Jungle also holds many dangers. (Bird sound, turn page) There was the crafty Kaa, who smacked his forked toungue at the sight of a "DE-LI-CI-OUS" Mancub. We shudder to think how that tricky Snake almost hypnotized Mowgli right into his greedy coils. Luckily, Mowgli called for help and we arrived in time to save him. But Mowgli's real enemy was the fierce Tiger and Snagglepuss' Arch-Rival, Shere Khan. Shere Khan hated all men and sworn to kill the Mancub. The Tiger did not want to take chance that the boy would grow up and become another hunter with a gun. (Bird sound, turn page) It was then that we spoke with Rama, Mowgli's Wolf Father. "I'm sorry, Rama, but even the whole Wolf pack could not protect Mowgli from Shere Khan. Everyone is in danger as long as the Mancub remains here". "Yes and Shere Khan won't even notice that we're helping Mowgli even." Said Snagglepuss. Rama had known this day would come, and he sadly agreed to let me and Yogi and his gang take Mowgli to the safety of the Man Village. The problem now was convincing Mowgli. While we were on one of our many walks into the Jungle I told Mowgli the bad news. "Mowgli, today we are not going home. Tigger's old enemy, Shere Khan has returned to the Jungle and has promised to kill you. We're taking you to a Man Village where you belong." "But I don't want to live in the Man Village. Besides, I can look out for myself." "Ha! You're so small! You wouldn't last one day alone." "Well, I'm not going!" "Gosh, It looks like Mowgli's wonder off alone. "Said Quick Draw, and Mowgli stormed off deep in the Jungle. (Bird sound, turn page) I knew the Mancub would have to learn about the ways of the Jungle for himself, so I let him go. Yogi and his gang decided to go with him just to protect him. But I followed close behind to see that he stayed out of trouble. Unfortunately, who should the Mancub meet first but that happy-go lucky Jungle Bear and Yogi's Cousin, Baloo. Mowgli listened eagerly as Baloo sang to him about the simple, carefree life of a bear. I joined up with Yogi and the others and had to step in. "Baloo," I explained. "Mowgli has to go back to the Man Village." "But they'll ruin him! They'll make a Man out of him." "Well it look like Baloo decides protect Mowgli from Shere Khan even." Wispered Snagglepuss. (Bird sound, turn page) Our discussion was cut short when a band of Monkeys grabbed Mowgli and whisked him up into the treetops. "Come on, everyone. They must be taking him to the ancient temple. Yeah, and my crazy cousin, King Louie must be behind all this" Said Magilla. (Bird sound, turn page) Soon Mowgli was face to face with King Louie. "Why have you brought me?" "Relaxe, Mancub," said Louie. "We can help each other. I'll fix it so you can stay in the Jungle, if you teach me the secret of Man's fire." "But I don't know how to make a fire." "Don't try to kid me, Mancub. Tell me about Man's fire, so I can be like you." It looked like Yogi, his friends, Baloo and I had arrived just in time. (Bird sound, turn page) "Baloo," I said quietly. "You've got to create a disturbance so we can get Mowgli out of there." Baloo took some leaves and a coconut shell and disguised himself as a Monkey. Then he sang and danced with King Louie, while we found Mowgli. But the disguise didn't fool Louie for long. "It's Baloo! Get that Bear." "RUN, FOR IT!" Yelled Yogi. In the wild chase that followed, Baloo bumped into a shaky old stone pillar, and the ancient temple walls came crashing down around the Monkeys. That gave us a chance to escape. (Bird sound, turn page) Now Baloo agreed with us that Mowgli must go back to the Man Village. But Mowgli still couldn't understand. "But, Baloo--- I want to stay here and be like you. You said we were partners. But you're just like old Bagheera. Neither of you likes me." "Now hold on, Little Britches," said Baloo. "Yogi, his gang, Bagheera and I are only trying to do what's best for you. You're a Human. And you belong with other humans." Mowgli shook his head, turned, and sadly walked away. Yogi and the others decided to follow him and keep him company. This was just the opportunity Shere Khan had been waiting for. (Bird sound, turn page) The Tiger, who must have been following us for some time, saw the Mancub and Yogi and his gang alone and leap out at them. But the mighty Shere Khan fell with a thud a few inches away from the boy and our friends. Baloo had grabbed Shere Khan's tail at the last moment. "Run, Fellas!" shouted Baloo. Shere Khan roared fiercely and lashed about, trying to get at Baloo. As long as the Bear hung on tightly to Shere Khan's tail, he was safe from the Tiger's razor-sharp teeth. But then Shere Khan cracked his big tail like a mighty whip and whirled Baloo to the ground. (Bird sound, turn page) Suddenly a storm came up. A lighting bolt fashed to the Earth and set a nearby tree afire. Mowgli saw a way to save Baloo--- the one thing Shere Khan feared was fire. Mowgli took a burning branch in his hand and ran toward the Tiger. The fire frightened Shere Khan so much that he ran off like a scared Kitten. "Bye-Bye Shere Khan, and don't forget to write." Said Quick Draw. Baloo sighed in relief. "Nice work, Mowgli. We'll never see him around these parts again. (Bird sound, turn page) Mowgli was still convinced that he would never leave the Jungle for any reason. But just then, he saw something he had never seen before. It was a girl. She was getting water at a pool, just outside the Man Village. Mowgli was enchanted. He had never seen another Human before. "I want to get a closer look." "Yogi and the other were amazed. Mowgli crept closer to the girl untill she could see him, too. She dropped her water jug and Mowgli stepped in to help her carry it back to her Village. I was pleased with the way things had turned out. "Ah, it had to happen, Baloo. Mowgli is where he belongs now." "Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, come on, Baggie, Buddy. Let's get back to where we belong and get Yogi and his gang back to where they belong." And home we went! That was the end of the story. If you would like to hear it again, turn the tape over.